


A Quick Reunion

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [128]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dimension Travel, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Stephen was glad when his gut told him to stop in a certain dimension.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	A Quick Reunion

It was his usual round of dimensional hopping. He even brought Athena along. But the dimension he stopped in was the same time and place as when he left but...it was different. New York was how Tony described the snap to have been like and after subtly questioning nearby passerbys, he quickly discovered what was different.

Thanos had won. 

The snap had been reversed but it was clear that the titan had continued with his...genocide. Anyone brave enough to walk around on the much quieter streets still had fear in their eyes. As if they were waiting for the mad titan to come around the corner and decide they were done living their life. If there even was such a thing. Stephen could tell this dimension didn't have long despite Thanos' attempt to save all living creatures from the same fate his people succumbed to.

He stopped here though because something compelled him to. He wasn't sure what it was yet, but he definitely wasn't going to bother trying to save it. There wasn't anything he could do for it. He simply waited. Waited for whatever it was to reveal itself so he could do what he needed to do and move on.

Then he sensed it. It was coming fast and if he was correct, it would go right by the alleyway he was standing by in. So on instinct, he threw a hand out and _caught_ the shirt of whatever sped by him, and his eyes widened. He only ever had that instinct with Thomas but when he looked to see what he caught, he saw blue eyes looking at him in bewilderment.

"How did you do that?" The thick Sokovian accent hung in the air and Stephen knew exactly who he had at his fingertips.  
"You...where's Wanda?" Stephen asks and the man's face twists in emotional pain.  
"She is dead. She died a long time ago. How do you know about her?"

This is why he was compelled to stay here. Pietro was alive and well in a dying dimension and he could take this opportunity to reunite Wanda with her brother with little to no consequences. They were still the same age from a quick glance at the man and he clearly lost Wanda like she had lost him in their original dimension…

"What if I told you I could take you to her?" Stephen says as he carefully releases Pietro.  
"Why should I believe you?" The Sokovian looks at him skeptically, and the sorcerer didn't blame him.  
"You don't have to, I suppose. My name is Stephen. Doctor Stephen Stark-Strange. I'm the Sorcerer Supreme and it is my duty to protect reality...in my dimension, your sister is alive and well, but…"  
"...I'm dead?" Pietro finishes and Stephen nods. "Normally I wouldn't, but it can't be much worse than this."  
Stephen sighs with relief and smiles. "I assure you, things are much better."

Stephen told him everything. From when he died in their original dimension to their victory against Thanos, and their current living situation. He didn't want Pietro to be thrown into the chaos of the tower without some kind of warning. Of course there would be the reunion between the twins but that was to be expected. By the time, he was done, Pietro looked antsy at the possibility of seeing his sister again and Stephen had to keep himself from laughing.

"Okay...I will go on one condition." Pietro says.  
"What would that condition be?"  
"Tell me how you caught me so easily."  
Stephen chuckles. "I have a son that's a lot like you. It's instinct at this point." He pats Athena's head. "He is a friend."  
"Wait...didn't you say there's a tiger too?"  
"We have a zoo." Stephen rolls his eyes. "The animals just need to be introduced to you. Do you have anything here you want to get?" When Pietro shakes his head, Stephen opens a gateway. "Are you ready?"  
"No. Not really."

Pietro takes a deep breath and it leaves him with a woosh before he steps forward and through the portal Stephen had made. The sorcerer and wolf followed immediately after and the gateway closed behind them as the man looked around the family floor. It was quiet, but Stephen knew that was short lived and any moment now, someone would break the silence. For now, Stephen let Pietro take everything in at his own pace.

The first thing he did after looking at Stephen for permission was raid the fridge. He couldn't blame him. Knowing Thanos, food was probably rationed and scarce so Stephen let the man eat whatever he wanted. Pietro ate like a starving man and it was half true. Only when he slowed down did he walk out to the balcony and take New York in.

"It's alive." Pietro says softly when Stephen joins him.  
"Just give it a few minutes and it will be more alive than you ever could imagine." The sorcerer chuckles.  
"Where is my sister?"  
"I'll have her come up soon. I just figured you would want a few minutes to adjust to the change first."

Wishful thinking. The moment the last word left Stephen's mouth, William popped up next to him holding Valerie. Pietro jumped at his sudden appearance and Valerie immediately reached out for Stephen who took her without hesitation.

"You're back." William says. "That was fast."  
"Yes, well, for good reason. Did you two go on your own adventure?"  
"We went to Japan to look at the cherry trees. Val brought back a handful of blossoms." William says with a smile and then looks at the man standing by Stephen. "Who's he?" He asks quietly.  
"Ah. Would you bring Wanda up here please?"  
"Umm...sure."

With that, William teleports away while Valerie looks at Pietro nervously. Stephen quickly soothed her and made sure to tell her that he was safe and a friend, and she visibly relaxed a little bit. She would warm up to him on her own time.

"You said Stark earlier...that you are married to him." Pietro says and Stephen nods. "Where is he?"  
"Probably down in the lab with our youngest and risking her hearing."  
"How many children do you have?" The man asks curiously.  
"Seven. Plus an honorary one. We'll explain later but you'll meet everyone eventually." Stephen says.  
"Who will meet who?"

Both Stephen and Pietro look over and find Spiderman sticking to a window near the balcony. Peter crawls over until he gets to the balcony and flips onto it as his mask falls back.

"Who's this?" The teen asks.  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
"Do all of your kids have powers?" Pietro asks, a little perplexed.  
"No. Our oldest fights like Tony. Peter and the twins have powers, and so does my oldest daughter and honorary daughter. Our two youngest seem to be normal." Stephen answers.  
"Huh…"

Stephen leads Pietro back inside just as the elevator opens and Wanda steps off with Vision and William.

"Stephen? William said you asked for me." She calls as she rounds the corner.

The moment she steps into view, both she and Pietro freeze and look at each other. Silence filled the air as they stared at each other and then Wanda finally looked at Stephen and _glared_.

"This is not funny. I never thought you of all people would go this far!" She says dangerously and Stephen holds up a hand to placate her.  
"He is not an illusion. He's very real. I...found him while dimension hopping."

Wanda takes a shuddering breath and moves closer to Pietro and the twins regard the other for what seemed like forever. Just when Stephen started to doubt his decision, Wanda threw her arms around her brother and cried. Pietro immediately returned the embrace and they spoke to each other in Sokovian until Wanda finally moved away to cup his cheeks.

"It is you." She smiles through the remains of unshed tears. "I missed you so much." She then looks at Stephen and hugs him tightly. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. I know it's not the same but--"  
"You've given me another chance with my brother. It's more than I could have ever asked for."  
Stephen smiles softly. "Spend time with him. Show him around the tower, but be back by dinner time."  
"Yes, Mom." Wanda laughs and kisses his cheek before grabbing Pietro's hand and dragging him toward the elevator.  
"Did you just call him Mom?"  
"I'll explain." Wanda says as she and her brother leave with Vision and the elevator closes again.

Stephen was left with Peter, William, and Valerie and the two boys looked at him in surprise.

"Wait… _that_ was Pietro?" Peter asks, pointing in the direction said man had left in.  
"Yes. I found him in a dying dimension and saw it as a rare opportunity." Stephen nods. "He'll likely stay on their floor."  
"He kind of reminds me of Thomas." William says.  
"I'm not surprised. They are a lot alike. Very similar powers." Stephen puts Valerie down and she wanders into the living room to play with Levi and Athena. "Would you mind helping with dinner?"  
"Okay." The younger teen nods and Peter points to the elevator again.   
"I think I'll go get Bucky...or Cassie. You know... someone who can cook."

Stephen chuckles as Peter dashes off while his suit recedes into his bracelet, and the sorcerer and William head into the kitchen to start dinner. They would be making a lot, so if Peter managed to wrangle Bucky and Cassie into helping, it would go by easier and faster. They started with pulling out ingredients and prepping, and both Bucky and Cassie fortunately joined them a little later. Diana came with Cassie, but she went to join her sister in the living room and Stephen had the suspicion that there may be another tea party.

"Okay...I see the usual people but Friday said we had a guest." Tony says as he comes around the corner, holding Lucy in one of his arms.  
"More like another permanent resident." Stephen says.  
"Did you adopt another kid?"  
Stephen huffs. "Not this time. I brought someone back from the dead...in a way."  
Tony looks at him skeptically. "Do I have a zombie in my tower?"  
" _Our_ tower. And no. Just someone from a dying alternate dimension." Stephen says as he hands some vegetables to Bucky.  
"Who's the zombie?"  
Stephen rolls his eyes. "Pietro."  
Tony pauses. "As in...Red's twin brother?"  
"The very same."  
"... somehow I'm not surprised. I'm going to change Lulu's diaper."  
"Better you than me."

Tony laughs and heads upstairs to face his daunting task while the people in the kitchen work on and finish dinner. It was sort of a ritual at this point. If someone new joined the team, a huge dinner was made and everyone went up to the family floor to eat and welcome the new member of their dysfunctional family. From the few stories Stephen had heard about Pietro, he would fit in just fine.

Tony changed Lucy and joined their other two girls in the living room until dinner was ready, and when it was, Stephen had Friday call everyone up to eat. Harley and Thomas had come home from wherever they had been (probably terrorizing the city) just before dinner and were helping set the food out. Team dinners were more like buffets so that everyone could serve themselves and find somewhere to sit which usually meant _anywhere_. The living room, the second floor pathway that served as a secondary dining area, the balcony...it got crowded when they had these dinners.

Everyone got upstairs except for Wanda and Pietro, but Vision said they were on their way up. Once Stephen announced there was another team member joining them, everyone looked at him skeptically (and even asked where the kid was, which Stephen ignored), but then the twins finally arrived at the penthouse and the original Avengers that had met Pietro froze. It lasted all of two seconds before they swarmed and hugged him, but thankfully the man didn't seem too overwhelmed. Either he remembered them from his dimension or Wanda had explained how close the Avengers were. Maybe both.

"I'll be sure to tell Clint so you can terrorise him next time he and the family are in town." Natasha says with an impish smile.  
"Oh yeah. I miss him." Pietro laughs and Wanda points to the table full of food.  
"New family members get the first plate." She says as she leads him over to the table.

Once they get their food, everyone eventually steps in to get their own before dispersion throughout the floor to eat. Laughter echoed through the floor over dinner and after, drinks were poured and games were played as per the usual tradition. Pietro was dragged into a game of Never Have I Ever, and Stephen knew he and Tony would soon join the game. Tony was already heading over, but Quill had pulled Stephen aside.

"Hey...will...will you take me with you one day when you go dimension hopping?" He asks quietly.  
"Quill…" Stephen sighs. "I got lucky with Pietro. Your mother--"  
"I know. I know...but I thought maybe I would get the chance to say goodbye to her properly?"  
"Maybe. I can't promise anything." Stephen says softly and the celestial nods.  
"That's okay...I appreciate it anyway."  
"Why don't you go get a drink?"  
"And have to drink way more than anybody else? Alright." 

Quill huffs and walks away to join the drinking game and Stephen has the kids go up to their rooms for the night. William went into Harley's room, Cassie went into Peter's, and to Stephen's surprise, Thomas went into Diana's. Probably to watch a movie. Valerie and Lucy were already down for the night and the animals were content in their corner, so the adults could party without worry.

That was a lie.

Thor was already challenging him to a drinking contest with Asgardian ale.

Stephen sighs.


End file.
